LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie. Part 1: Prologue/LarryBoy Captures Bandits (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) (Shows Big Idea Entertainment logo) Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation present In association with Big Idea Entertainment (Bumblyburg is seen from above at night. We pan in and hear police sirens in the distance. We cut to a bank, where three robbers are grabbing a few sacks of cash while an alarm sounds. They leave the bank quickly as police cars are in pursuit. The police car is speeding down the road. The robbers hide in an alley as the police car passes by. The robbers re-emerge from the alley.) Robber #1: Alright, I think we lost them. Now let’s get to the hideout. (One robber suddenly gets grabbed by a red plunger. He screams as he gets dragged deeper into the alley, startling the others.) Robber #2: Roger? Boss, Roger’s gone. Robber #1: Come on, Roger. Quit messing around. (The two robbers see Roger tied up in the corner with a shocked look on his face.) Robber #1: Whoa, what happened? Roger: I...I don’t know. (Another robber gets pulled into the sky by another plunger, screaming in the process.) Robber #2: Boss!!! Robber #1: Right! Okay, tough guy! Come on out and show yourself! (The shadowy figure drops into the alley and confronts the last robber. He steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a green cucumber in a yellow suit and a purple mask. He also has two red plungers on his head, one on each side. He glares at the robber, who sees his other partner dangling over his head. The robber tries to attack first, only for the cucumber to easily get the better of him. The robber was hurt and lying on the floor as he looks up at the night sky. The cucumber looks down at the robber.) Superhero Cucumber: I believe you have something that belongs to the bank. Robber #1: Well, I... I... I... uhhh? (The cucumber steps forward as the robber slowly crawls back against the wall. The cucumber then stops and comes face to face with the robber.) Robber #1: Who... who are you? Superhero Cucumber: I'm LarryBoy. (The robber looks up at the ladder on the wall.) Robber #1: Uh... hey, look over there! (LarryBoy looks up at the sky and the robber climbs up the ladder to get to the top of the building in order to escape. LarryBoy then watches the robber escape.) LarryBoy: Hey! (LarryBoy climbs up the ladder and sees the robber trying to run away. He shoots one of his plunger ears and catches the robber, causing him to get reeled in. The robber gulps in fear.) LarryBoy: Now, are you going to try that again? (The robber frantically shakes his head, causing LarryBoy to smirk.) LarryBoy: Smart man. (Back in the alley, the police have apprehended the two robbers that were caught earlier. One police officer, a tall carrot with white eyebrows and a mustache, confronts one of them.) Carrot: Where’s the other one? Roger: We don’t know, we swear! (The officer hears a noise from the alley and goes back to check. He finds the last robber tied up with a note stuck to his head. The carrot reads the note.) Carrot: “You’re welcome.” (The carrot looks up and sees LarryBoy in the distance before another police officer, a yellow gourd with a mustache of his own, arrives and calls for him.) Officer #2: Scooter, you okay? Scooter: Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. (The other officer leaves with the third robber as Scooter looks at the top of the building again, only to find that LarryBoy has disappeared. A small smile forms on Scooter‘s face.) Scooter: Thank you, whoever you are. (Back above the city, LarryBoy quickly hops across the top of a building. He sees a ledge coming up, but he doesn’t slow down.) LarryBoy (narrating): Danger lurks in the big city. Disaster waits in every dark alley. Peril behind every park bench. The world needs a hero! But not just an ordinary hero, no. A special hero! A superhero! (LarryBoy jumps off the ledge of the building and shoots a plunger into the air.) LarryBoy (narrating): I... am... that... hero! (LarryBoy swings across the screen with a brave look on his face.) LarryBoy (narrating): They call me... LarryBoy! LARRYBOY: A VEGGIETALES MOVIE (We then pan down into the city of Bumblyburg at night.) Part 2: News about LarryBoy/Larry at the Bakery (10 hours later, it is daytime as a paperboy hands out newspapers to the citizens of Bumblyburg. The headline on the front page says “NOTORIOUS BANDITS CAPTURED”.) Paperboy: Extra, extra! The three rapscallions have been captured by a new superhero at Bumblyburg last night! Read all about it! Cucumber Police Officer #1: Who is that cucumber who fought against these thieves here in the city? Tomato Police Officer #1: I don't know my friend, but I think it could be some vegetable with superpowers. (We then cut to a rhubarb who appears on a nearby television screen.) Rhubarb: That’s right, folks. Bumblyburg’s newest superhero strikes again! This is apparently the third time in the past week that he’s been seen. Everyone has been talking about him. (We cut to a young asparagus in a yellow hat looking at the camera.) Asparagus: He sounds so cool! I heard he can shoot plungers from his head. (We cut to a pair of eggplants looking at the camera. One eggplant is tall with a large nose and blonde hair. He wears a yellow sweater and a green cap. The other one is shorter with indigo hair. He wears a gray tank top with an opened flower shirt, khaki pants with a belt and half-moon glasses.) Tall eggplant: I think he’s a ninja. Short eggplant: I think he’s a cowboy. Tall eggplant: Ninja. Short eggplant: Cowboy. Tall eggplant: Ninja! Short eggplant: Cowboy! (The two eggplants glare at each other momentarily before smiling and nodding.) Tall & short eggplants: He’s a ninja cowboy! (We cut back to Petunia looking at the camera.) Petunia: According to the recently captured bank robbers, the name of this stranger is “LarryBoy”. (We cut to a carrot and a pea looking at the camera.) Carrot: I like LarryBoy because he takes down bad guys and saves the city! Pea: That's right! Carrot: And he never gives up. He fights like a man. Pea: Yeah, definitely like a man. (We cut to Petunia and Officer Scooter Carrot at the police station facing the camera.) Petunia: We're here at the police station to interview Officer Scooter about LarryBoy. (talks to Officer Scooter) So, Officer Scooter, do you have anything to say about that masked cucumber with super suction ears that are like plungers? Officer Scooter: Well, yes. LarryBoy helped me find all three bank robbers. They’re locked up as we speak. Petunia: What's your opinion on LarryBoy? Officer Scooter: I like him because he fights like a man. Petunia: Okay. Do you have anything else to say about him? Officer Scooter: Well, some of the cops aren’t too sure that it’s a good idea for one person to take the law into their own hands, but most of them are. While I understand completely, it’s still nice to know that someone else, like LarryBoy, is trying to help us make this town a better, nicer, and safer place. (We cut to Petunia and a blueberry with blonde hair in the city hall looking at the camera.) Petunia: We're here in the city hall with Mayor Blueberry to get her opinion on LarryBoy. (We zoom into Mayor Blueberry.) Mayor Blueberry: I believe it’s safer nowadays to let the professionals handle situations like this. I know Bumblyburg has been defended by superheroes before, but as time passed by, we are in a slightly better shape now. The crime rate is slowly decreasing, so the police are doing their job. (We pan to Petunia.) Petunia: And there you have it. Some citizens are clearly split about LarryBoy. Is he doing the right thing or should he leave well enough alone? The fact is that one way or another, the actions of this brave young man are not going unnoticed. One can only wonder what important business he’s attending to right now. (We cut to behind a bakery and see a cucumber in a black sweater holding a bow and some plunger arrows while standing a few feet away from a yellow gourd. The gourd has a big nose, a thin black mustache, and a white hat. He is holding two old pop cans.) Cucumber: Just back up a little more. Gourd: Come on, Larry. I’m losing my mind over here. (The gourd takes a few steps back.) Larry: And stop! Perfect! Gourd: Phew! Okay, I'm ready. (Larry aims an arrow and fires it at one of the cans. He then shoots a second arrow at the other can.) Larry: Bullseye. Gourd: Nice shot, Larry. Larry: Thank you. (Not too far away from Larry and the yellow gourd, a green grape sits on a chair reading a book. He has a white mustache, a pair of glasses and an old black hat.) Grape: You two are so immature. Larry: Aw, come on, Pa. It’s all in good fun. Gourd: You’re a real spoilsport, man. You know that? Pa Grape: Watch it, Lunt. Some of us are actually trying to be responsible. Mr. Lunt: Whatever. So, Larry, how did you do that? Larry: Well, I’ve had a lot of practice in my spare time. Mr. Lunt: Oh! I see. Pa Grape: Sorry about your job. I know how fascinated you are with plumbing. (Larry and Mr. Lunt sit on chairs next to Pa Grape.) Larry: Thanks. The boss was pretty cranky anyway. I don’t think he liked me very much. He says I’m using my parents’ wealth to get ahead in life. I just want to make a name for myself on my own. Mr. Lunt: You and I have completely different mindsets. If I were rich like you, I would’ve left this bakery a long time ago. (But then, Mr. Lunt sees a black limousine parking on the road in front of the bakery.) Mr. Lunt: Uh, Larry, isn't that supposed to be your ride home? (Larry, Mr. Lunt, and Pa Grape hear the limousine beeping.) Larry: Oh, yeah! I forgot. My butler is waiting for me to go home with him. I gotta go now. See ya, guys! Mr. Lunt: See ya. Pa Grape: Have a nice day, Larry. (Larry goes to the limousine, which was parked on the road in front of the bakery, and gets inside it. The limousine then drives away.) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:VeggieTales